Imprévu
by titesouris
Summary: La vie est souvent faîte d'imprévus. Harry va s'en rendre compte au cours de sa sixième année. Petit OS Hp/Hg


Auteur : Titesouris.

Note : Certains faits et dialogues sont tous droits tirés du tome 6 de la saga.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est cet OS

* * *

**Imprévu**

_« Ca te plairait de m'accompagner à la fête que donne Slughorn ce soir ? »_

Les mots lui avaient échappé, et alors qu'il nouait sa cravate, Harry se demanda pour la énième fois, ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Luna, à cette fête. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir dire ou faire avec Luna ? Il avait beau l'apprécier, mais de là à alimenter une conversation, et normale qui plus est, était une mission quasi, voir impossible. De plus, il devait bien avouer que la seule fille avec qui il aurait voulu y aller, était déjà la copine de quelqu'un d'autre.

Après tout, il était Harry Potter, il pourrait très bien se servir de son statut, pour faire en sorte que Ginny quitte Dean, pour lui. A peine cette pensée eut terminée de prendre forme dans son esprit, que déjà la culpabilité s'emparait de lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, il le savait, et au quel cas, il aurait essayé, sa conscience, qui étrangement avait la voix d'Hermione, se serait empressé de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre patiemment que cette soirée se termine, et qu'elle se passe aussi bien que possible, avant d'aller se coucher.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Hermione ? Après tout, ils étaient amis, elle avait autant envie d'y aller que lui, ils auraient pu passer leur soirée à se plaindre de tout et de rien, mais voilà, elle avait invité McLaggen pour rendre jaloux Ron. Ca avait partiellement marché, mais maintenant, elle était engagée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Même si rien ne leur empêchait de passer la soirée ensemble.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, Harry trouva une multitude de filles qui attendaient, espérant très certainement, que l'invitation de Luna, n'était qu'une rumeur parmi tant d'autre à Poudlard. Rassuré de voir que Luna était là, Harry lui offrit un petit sourire amusé, avant de jeter un regard noir aux filles qui pouffaient sur la tenue la moins excentrique que Luna portait. Sa robe pailletée argent était tout ce qui avait de plus banal, quand on savait ce que la jeune fille avait l'habitude de porter.

Cherchant du regard Hermione, Harry se sentit nerveux et triste de ne pas trouver son amie. Offrant son bras à Luna, Harry se consola en se disant qu'il aurait l'occasion de la voir à la fête. Entraînant Luna à sa suite, ils prirent la direction du bureau du Maître des Potions.

**OoO**

Las de devoir serrer les mains de toutes les personnes que lui présentait Slughorn, Harry s'éloigna de la foule, entraînant Luna avec lui. Il venait de trouver un coin tranquille quand une chevelure brune bouclée entra dans son champ de vision, avant de disparaître aussi soudainement. S'excusant auprès de Luna, Harry se mit à la recherche de son amie, ayant plus qu'envie d'être avec elle, et de la prendre dans ses bras, pour se rassurer. Elle, au moins était coincée dans cet enfer, tout comme lui.

_« Hermione ! Hermione ! »_ Hurla le brun pour couvrir le son de l'orchestre.

Hermione se stoppa, et Harry la vit se raidir, se tournant aussi droite qu'un I, comme si elle semblait plus que dépitée, de devoir se tourner vers lui.

_« Harry ! Tu es là, Dieu Merci ! »_ S'exclama Hermione en soufflant de soulagement, avant de lui offrir ce sourire si chaleureux, qu'elle ne faisait qu'à lui.

Hermione paraissait particulièrement nerveuse, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

_« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? »_ Demanda Harry, n'appréciant pas que son amie soit dans cet état.

_« Cormac… »_ Souffla la brunette. _« Je viens de le quitter sous le gui. J'ai refusé de l'embrasser. Ce mec est aussi galant qu'un hypogriffe ! »_

_« Ca t'apprendra de venir avec lui »_ La gronda Harry, notant mentalement qu'à la première occasion, il dirait à McLaggen sa façon de penser. Qui était-il pour vouloir embrasser Hermione sous le gui. Personne n'en avait le droit sauf…Lui.

Ecarquillant les yeux sous la surprise de ses pensées, Harry n'eut pas le temps de se ressaisir, qu'Hermione lui avait empoigné assez violemment le bras, plantant par la même occasion ses ongles dans sa peau, l'entraînant dans un coin opposé de la pièce. Harry tourna la tête une fraction de seconde, pour voir arriver McLaggen dans leur direction.

_« Excuse-moi Harry. Je n'avais pas envie de le voir… »_

_« Ca ne fait rien Mione »_ La rassura Harry encore sous le choc de ses pensées.

_« Si, je vois bien que si. Tu es tout pâle. Ecoute, ne t'occupe pas de moi et va retrouver Luna. » _Lui ordonna Hermione avant de se détourner.

_« Attends ! »_ S'écria Harry en se saisissant de la main d'Hermione la faisant stopper.

La brunette lui offrit un sourire, avant de lui ordonner une nouvelle fois d'aller s'amuser, et de ne pas se préoccuper d'elle. Et si vraiment McLaggen se montrait irrespectueux, il aurait l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ces canaries jaunes. Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à Harry, avant de voir Hermione s'éloigner, son sourire se fanant de secondes en secondes.

Depuis quand pensait-il que le seul qui est le droit d'embrasser Hermione, était lui ? C'était bien lui, qui désespérait de voir Ron et Hermione se réconcilier, pour enfin pouvoir sortir ensemble. C'était bien ce qui était prévu après tout, non ? Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup Ginny et Ron lui semblèrent si loin dans son esprit ?

Est-ce parce qu'il avait trouvé Hermione particulièrement splendide dans sa robe rouge, où la poitrine de son amie avait été mise en valeur, par la forme de sa robe empire ? Ou parce qu'Hermione s'était amusée à mettre des filets d'or dans son chignon ? Ou encore parce qu'elle avait fait la même chose pour couvrir ses épaules ? Ou peut être est ce son maquillage distrait qui rendait ses yeux plus profonds que d'habitude ?

Merlin leur conversation n'avait duré que quelques minutes, et Harry constata qu'il avait mémorisé les moindres détails de son amie. Il l'avait observait sans s'en rendre compte.

Secouant la tête, Harry rangea ce moment d'égarement, sur le compte de ses hormones d'adolescent qui se déchaînaient un peu trop ses derniers temps. Partant à la recherche de Luna, le brun décida qu'il n'allait plus jamais penser à cela.

**OoO**

Passer Noel chez les Weasley sans Hermione avait été bénéfique, même si Mme Weasley s'était désolée de ne pas voir Hermione pendant Noel. Harry aussi était triste de ne pas avoir passé ses vacances de Noel avec elle, même si il savait que rester avec ses parents, était tout ce qui avait de plus important pour Hermione. Après tout, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre, qu'elle les avait trop souvent délaissé ses dernières années, et qu'elle comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu, et puis surtout, passer Noel avec _Ron-Ron_…

Il se souvenait encore de la mimique comique qu'avait pris Hermione à cette dernière réflexion, et pour la première fois depuis que Ron sortait avec Lavande, il lui avait semblé qu'Hermione n'était plus aussi triste et énervée qu'avant, comme si elle était passée à autre chose. A cette pensée, Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer furieusement, le faisant soupirer. Lui qui avait réussi à tenir 2 semaines sans penser à Hermione…

_« Harry ! Ginny ! »_

Hermione venait d'arriver à leur hauteur, leur offrant le plus beau sourire qui lui avait été donné de voir.

_« Vous avez passé un bon Noel ? »_ Leur demanda Hermione, son regard se posant sur Harry.

_« Excellent »_ Répondit Ron

_« Tiens Harry, c'est pour toi. »_ Enchaîna la brunette en lui tendant un parchemin, ignorant complètement Ron, qui devient maussade sous le regard appréciateur d'Harry. _« _ _Oh, le nouveau mot de passe, c'est Abstinence. »_ Leur apprit Hermione, s'engouffrant déjà dans la salle commune. _« Viens Harry, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »_ Hermione s'empara de la main d'Harry, montant déjà les marches menant à son dortoir, sous le regard noir de Ron.

_« Tu étais obligée d'ignorer Ron ainsi ? »_ Lui demanda Harry, une fois assis sur le lit d'Hermione, même si cela lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir, de la voir agir de la sorte.

_« J'avais pas envie de lui parler. Pas que sa relation m'affecte encore, mais Ron m'exaspère depuis quelques temps. Enfin passons, Tiens ton cadeau de Noel »_

Hermione lui tendit un petit paquet, enveloppé d'un papier cadeau, représentant des vifs d'or. Harry se mit sourire, avant de froncer les sourcils, surprit de tomber sur une petite boîte en velours noire.

_« Surtout si tu n'aimes pas, dis le moi Harry, je ne me vexerais pas »_

Harry ouvrit la boîte, découvrant un cordon noir en cuir où pendait un petit vif d'or en inox. Abasourdit, Harry passa ses doigts dessus, n'osant y croire. Levant les yeux vers Hermione qui attendait une réponse avec impatience, Harry passa le collier à son cou, avant d'aller serrer Hermione dans ses bras, la collant totalement à lui, cachant son visage dans les boucles brunes de la jeune femme, qui sentaient la cerise.

_« J'ai moi aussi quelque chose pour toi Hermione »_ Lui apprit Harry, se détachant difficilement de l'étreinte de la brunette.

Allant fouiller dans son sac, Harry en ressortit une petite bourse en cuir marron, qu'il ouvrit sous le regard impatient d'Hermione.

_« Je crois que ceci t'appartient… »_ Harry prit la main d'Hermione, faisant tomber un petit objet à l'intérieur.

_« Harry c'est…ma bague… »_ Murmura Hermione émue. _« Je l'avais perdu, quand elle s'est cassée… »_

_« Je sais. Je l'ai retrouvé et fait réparer »_

_« Harry ! »_ Hermione se mit à pleurer, allant se blottir dans les bras de son ami, qui la serra affectueusement contre lui, heureux de pouvoir la serrer une nouvelle fois contre lui.

_« Mais comment tu as fait ? »_ Lui demanda la brunette en se détachant de lui

_« Un sorcier ne dévoile pas ses secrets. »_ Répondit le brun taquin.

Hermione hocha la tête, avant de passer la bague à son doigt, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

_« Merci Harry »_ Murmura Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter, dévoilant Ron et Lavande se tenant par les mains.

_« On ne dérange pas trop, j'espère ? »_ Demanda Lavande.

_« Pas du tout, on avait terminé, on va vous laisser_. » Répondit Hermione, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

_« Tu en as un joli collier Harry »_ Constata Lavande

_« Un cadeau de Mione… »_ Répondit le brun, hésitant, son regard se posant sur Ron.

_« Et pourquoi, je n'ai rien eu ? »_ S'exclama Ron en toute mauvaise foi.

_« Parce que je n'ai pas jugé utile de t'offrir quelque chose Bilius ! »_ Répondit Hermione insistant bien sur le second prénom de Ron.

La brunette les planta dans la chambre. Rendant l'atmosphère lourde. Harry offrit un sourire maladroit au couple, avant de sortir à son tour.

**OoO**

Harry venait de terminer son devoir de métamorphose quand Ron se laissa tomber à ses côtés, en soupirant. Le brun releva la tête, avant de se replonger dans la relecture de son devoir, quand un second du roux, lui fit relever les yeux.

_« Un problème ? »_ Demanda-t-il n'ayant pas envie d'entendre Ron soupirer une nouvelle fois.

_« Est-ce que tu sors avec Hermione ? »_ Le questionna froidement son ami, le faisant pâlir.

_« Pardon ?! »_ S'exclama Harry incrédule et mal à l'aise.

_« Vous êtes souvent ensemble… »_ Commença Ron

_« C'est ma meilleure amie »_ Le coupa Harry

_« Elle t'a offert un cadeau vachement personnel pour Noel. »_ Reprit le rouquin ne prêtant pas attention à la coupure d'Harry. _« Tu passes quasiment tout ton temps libre avec elle, et… »_

_« Franchement Ron, Hermione n'a aucun compte à te rendre. Ni moi d'ailleurs. »_ Répondit Harry, la voix soudain froide. _« Quand à tes crises, tu te les gardes. Mione est mon amie, et je préfère être avec elle, plutôt que de faire office de poteau quand tu décides de bécoter ta sangsue !_ » S'énerva le brun perdant son calme.

**OoO**

Il n'avait plus reparlé à Ron de leur dispute, chacun jugeant préférable de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Soulagé, Harry avait recommencé à retourner voir Hermione, le soir à la bibliothèque, terminant avec elle, leurs devoirs.

Quand il avait pris place, il avait pu constater qu'Hermione semblait distante, souvent plongée dans ses réflexions, oubliant par moment, sa présence et leurs devoirs. N'arrivant pas à répondre à une question particulièrement complexe sur les Détraqueurs, Harry releva la tête, surprenant Hermione en train de le fixer, comme si c'était la première fois, qu'elle le voyait. La lionne semblait mal à l'aise, et elle avait quelque chose dans le regard, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

_« Ca ne va pas Hermione ? »_ S'inquiéta-t-il

_« Quoi ? Oh, euh…je peux te poser une question Harry ? »_

_« Bien sûr »_

_« Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec Ginny ? »_ Lui demanda-t-elle soudain, faisant accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

_« Je… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »_ Demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

_« Tu la regardes souvent, les yeux dans le vague. »_ Commença Hermione. _« Tu sais si tu veux sortir avec elle, c'est…ok. Ne te préoccupes pas de savoir si cela blesserait Ron » _Termina Hermione en baissant les yeux.

_« Je…on ferait mieux de se remettre à notre devoir. »_ Enchaîna Harry, pensant que la seule personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas blesser, se trouvait face à lui.

**OoO**

La vie à Poudlard ne tournait plus rond. Après Katie, Ron avait essuyé une attaque, et maintenant, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Qui allait subir les foudres de Malfoy ? Ginny ? Hermione ? Qu'importe, du moment qu'Hermione restait saine et sauve. Il était même près à offrir sa vie à Malfoy, si cela pouvait permettre à la brunette de rester en vie.

Mais à cet instant précis, il devait cesser de penser à Malfoy et à Hermione. Il devait se concentrer sur son match de quiddicht, gagner était son objectif immédiat. Il devait cesser de penser pour se concentrer sur le vif d'or, et uniquement sur le vif d'or. Alors qu'il venait d'apercevoir un éclat doré, Harry entendit des exclamations étouffés, se retournant brusquement, il put voir que McLaggen avait délaissé ses buts pour montrer à un de leur batteur, comment tenir correctement sa batte. Prenant leur direction, Harry se mit à hurler contre ce crétin, avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il constata, presque avec lassitude, qu'il se trouvait une nouvelle fois dans l'infirmerie.

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »_ Demanda-t-il en remettant ses lunettes, en apercevant Hermione assise sur une chaise, Ron encore dans son lit.

_« Fêlure du crâne »_ Lui apprit Hermione d'une petite voix, visiblement secouée, les yeux brillants de milles éclats.

_« Je vais le tuer ! »_ S'exclama Harry, mon esprit bouillant déjà de toutes les tortures qu'il affligerait à McLaggen pour leur avoir fait perdre le match, mais aussi pour avoir osé s'intéresser à Hermione.

_« Ca ne sera pas la peine Harry… »_ Chuchota la brunette.

_«_ _Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? » _S'étonna le brun

_« J'ai eu très peur »_ Eluda Hermione, une larme perlant sur ses joues.

Harry se redressa, prenant Hermione dans ses bras, forçant la jeune femme à venir s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit, la berçant contre lui.

**OoO**

_« Harry ! »_ S'exclama Hermione_. « Comment peux-tu encore défendre ce bouquin ?! Après ce qu'il a fait à Malfoy ! »_

_« Tu vas cesser de m'harceler oui ! »_ Hurla à son tour Harry sous le regard noir d'Hermione_. « Après tout, c'est moi et moi seul qui est jeté ce sortilège, le Prince ne m'a forcé à rien ! »_

_« Arrête de justifier ce satané bouquin !! »_ Hurla Hermione faisant soupirer Harry. _« Et puis… »_

_« Laisse le Hermione. Tu vois bien que tu l'ennuies ! »_ S'exclama à son tour Ginny sous le regard surpris de la brunette.

_« Je pense juste qu'Harry devrait arrêter avec ce livre, et se concentrer sur le quiddicht… »_ Se défendit Hermione

_« Le quiddicht ? Laisse-moi rire. Tu comptes te rendre ridicule encore combien de fois ce soir ? »_ Se moqua Ginny sous le regard colérique et blessé d'Hermione.

Jaugeant Ginny, Hermione attrapa sa veste posé sur le canapé, avant de sortir de la salle commune sans un regard.

_« Ce qu'elle peut être exaspérante, quand elle s'y met »_ Répliqua Ginny quand elle fut sûre que la porte s'était bien refermée.

_« Merci mais je ne t'ai rien demandé »_ Cingla Harry avant de sortir à son tour, lançant un regard noir à la rouquine.

Harry venait de sortir dans le couloir, cherchant des yeux Hermione, mais la jeune femme était introuvable. Soupirant faiblement, Harry se mit à sa recherche, en commençant par la bibliothèque. Après être ressorti des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, bredouille et trempé, Harry sortit la Carte de la poche de son pantalon, avant de l'activer, cherchant Hermione des yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement, quand il vit son petit point bouger, lui apprenant qu'elle se trouvait chez Hagrid.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hagrid qui lui offrit un regard désolé, avant de regarder dans la maison, poussant Harry, pour sortir, fermant la porte derrière lui.

_« Harry, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment choisi pour parler avec Hermione. Ses nerfs ont lâché, elle n'est pas en état. »_ Lui apprit Hagrid.

_« Hagrid, elle est mon amie, je sais mieux que quiconque comment la réconforter. » _

_« Il fallait peut être y penser avant Harry… »_ Le gronda Hagrid.

Néanmoins, il consentit à laisser entrer Harry, les informant qu'il allait faire sa ronde dans la forêt.

_« Mione… »_ L'appela Harry quand la porte fut refermé. _« Mione… je suis désolé… »_

_« Retourne avec ta stupide petite amie et fous moi la paix Potter ! »_ Siffla Hermione se détournant d'Harry.

_« Ginny n'est pas ma petite amie Mione »_

_« Soit. Fous-moi la paix quand même ! »_

_« Non ! »_

_« Dégage Potter ! »_

_« Hors de question Granger ! » _

Harry l'entendit soupirer longuement, avant de la voir baisser la tête. Harry fit quelques pas, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme.

_« Décidément t'appeler Potter sonne trop bizarre… »_ Murmura Hermione

_« Je t'assure que je m'en veux de t'avoir hurlé dessus Mione. »_ Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette, collant son torse au dos d'Hermione. _« Et Ginny ne sera jamais ma petite amie… »_ Termina Harry, faisant glisser ses bras autour de la taille de la brunette, posant son menton sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

**OoO**

Il prenait tout son temps, la peur et l'anxiété le paralysant. Il était sorti de son heure de retenue avec Rogue, une boule lui enserrant la gorge, ses jambes aussi lourdes que du plomb. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le Portrait de la Grosse Dame, il se sentait nauséeux. Et si ils avaient perdu le match…

_« Trouillard »_ S'éleva une voix dans son dos

_« Je ne suis pas un trouillard »_ Se défendit sans grande conviction Harry.

_« Prouves le alors »_ Le provoqua Hermione.

_« Ils ont gagné ? »_ Lui demanda-t-il toujours sans se retourner.

_« Entre et tu verras bien. »_

Harry soupira faiblement, avant d'inspirer profondément pour se donner du courage, entrant dans la salle commune, suivit par Hermione. Le portrait avait à peine terminé de s'ouvrir, qu'Harry se sentit happer par des centaines de mains qui le tirèrent, d'autres hurlant leur joie d'avoir gagné.

_« On a gagné Harry ! »_ Hurla Ron serrant contre lui la coupe.

Harry se mit à sourire, heureux, léger. Ils avaient enfin gagné cette coupe qui leur revenait de droit depuis toutes ses années. Ginny se précipita sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte, maladroitement, sentit tout d'un coup son ventre se tendre. A ses côtés, il pouvait sentir qu'Hermione venait de recevoir comme un coup de massue sur la tête, ayant déjà interprété cette étreinte. Se détachant gentiment mais fermement de Ginny, Harry eut juste le temps de s'emparer de la main d'Hermione, alors qu'elle s'était déjà détournée, pour quitter la salle commune.

_« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? »_ Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

_« Prendre l'air, il y a vraiment trop de monde… »_

Hermione tenta de se dégager, mais Harry lui tenait fermement la main, se contentant d'ignorer la pression qu'exerçait en essayant de se dégager.

_« Pas question. Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne suis pas prêt de te lâcher… »_ Harry se pencha sur Hermione, effleurant à peine les lèvres de la brunette.

Les personnes se trouvant autour, se regardèrent incrédule, se demandant si ils avaient bien vu, tellement le baiser avait été rapide et distrait.

**OoO**

Agenouillé auprès du corps de Dumbledore, Harry laissa libre cours à ses larmes, ne prenant plus la peine d'essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Dumbledore était mort. Mort. Il était à nouveau seul. Une main fine et douce se posa sur son bras, le serrant quelques secondes. N'ayant pas la force de relever la tête, Harry se tassa sur lui-même, sentant la personne à ses côtés s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Une main lui releva la tête, tandis qu'une seconde se posait sur sa joue, le caressant tendrement. Harry plongea son regard embué de larmes, dans les iris chocolatés d'Hermione, y trouvant un peu de réconfort.

_« Harry… »_

_« Non…Il n'est pas mort…C'est faux… »_ Murmura le brun en secouant la tête.

Hermione l'embrassa sur le front, avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras, le berçant tendrement. Harry s'accrocha à la brunette, éclatant en sanglots, son corps tremblant violemment.

Harry pouvait sentir le cœur d'Hermione battre la chamade, tandis que l'odeur de cerise se répandait sur lui, l'enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur. Entendre ce cœur battre contre lui, lui redonnait la force de combattre. Il devait combattre pour Hermione.

**OoO**

L'enterrement avait été loin et douloureux. Tous avaient pleuré la mort de Dumbledore, et cela lui avait prendre conscience définitivement, qu'Albus l'avait quitté. Enfilant sa veste, Harry allait sortir quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur Hermione.

_« Il faut que je te parle »_ Lui annonça sans préambule Hermione.

_« Euh…ok »_ Répliqua Harry légèrement décondensé par l'attitude de la brunette.

Hermione lui offrit un petit sourire timide, avant de s'avancer vers lui, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques millimètres d'Harry. Regardant une fraction de seconde Harry, Hermione s'empara des lèvres du brun, l'embrassant tendrement. Harry mit plusieurs secondes à réagir, avant de poser ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione la collant à lui. La jeune femme s'empara du col de la veste du lion, le tirant un peu plus à elle, prolongeant leur baiser, les entraînant dans une danse endiablée.

Quand enfin elle se détacha d'Harry, Hermione inspira plusieurs fois, reprenant sa respiration. Offrant un dernier regard à Harry, la brunette lui apprit qu'elle l'attendait à bord du Poudlard Express. La porte se referma sur Hermione, tandis qu'Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit abasourdi. Repensant à ce baiser passionné, le brun se mit à rire, avant de se redresser un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

Il avait hâte de recommencer.

Refermant la porte de son dortoir, Harry se hâta de se rendre à bord du train.

**FIN**


End file.
